


Stuck On You

by Stormkeeper



Category: Boy George (Musician), Culture Club (Band)
Genre: 1980s, 80's Music, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Male Character, Idiots in Love, Japan, Light Angst, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Music, Musicians, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormkeeper/pseuds/Stormkeeper
Summary: George and Jon in Japan, 1984.
Relationships: Boy George/Jon Moss
Comments: 21
Kudos: 6





	Stuck On You

"Shift it," Jon said, scooting across the car seat to get settled beside George. 

"Alright, bossy!" George smiled, letting him in. 

Jon shot George a grin before secretly taking his hand. Without letting go, he gently caressed George's hand with his thumb almost as a comforter. George wasn't really sure what put Jon in such a loving mood, but he wasn't prepared to complain. In fact, he actually quite liked it - not that he was ever going to say as much. 

The journey grounded to a halt and the pair, along with Roy, Mikey and a camera crew, made their way through the station to Japan's famous bullet train. They all made their way in and chose their seats, making themselves comfortable for a journey that they were told would be quite lengthy. 

The members took it in turns to speak to the camera crew, who were following and documenting their trip to Japan. They decided to speak to George first. Constantly. For what seemed like forever. After a while, the band began to feel irritable, a feeling that only continued to grow, causing tensions to brew. 

"Don't say that! For fuck sake, you moron!" Jon shouted over, causing George to smirk.

After this, George seemingly made it his mission to wind Jon up. Continuously making Jon shift awkwardly, saying things he knew would annoy him. After a while, the crew moved on to the other members. 

"My god, does it ever shut up?" George muttered, rolling his eyes every time Jon opened his mouth. 

Jon threw a glare at George, choosing not to answer and carried on. 

"Oh!" George yawned dramatically, "boring!"

"Sorry, can you shut the fuck up?" Jon sighed, "can't you see I'm busy?"

"Pfft! You've been droning on about a load of boring shit for so long, that they ain't even listening anymore! Give it up, hun." George said with a hint of arrogance.

Jon sprung up, speeding towards George and squaring up to him. George goaded him, laughing in his face. Roy and Mikey ran to grab one each and pulled them apart. 

"Oi! What are you doing?" Jon shouted, kicking and screaming like an angry toddler. 

"Saving you from yourself apparently," Mikey said exasperated, moving Jon further down the train than he probably needed to. 

Mikey dropped Jon onto a seat, standing over him so he wouldn't immediately get up and cause more trouble. 

"Why do you always do this?" Mikey sighed.

"What d'ya mean?" Jon replied, genuinely confused. 

"What do you think I mean?" Mikey spat, "you always do the same thing, don't you?"

Jon looked up at him, cocking his head.

"You always react to everything and anything George says. Haven't you learnt to just ignore him yet?" Mikey folded his arms.

"But you heard him!" Jon cried, "he's always got to have a dig! He starts it!"

"For christ sake, Jon! Listen to yourself, you sound like a little kid!" Mikey shouted, taking Jon aback. "He's looking for a reaction and you give one to him every single time. Why don't you just both get a grip and grow the fuck up." 

Jon watched in shock as Mikey stormed back into their area of the train. He couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. He'd never seen Mikey go off like that before but, in his head, it was still George's fault. He thought better of following Mikey back and sat in the window seat, gazing longingly out of the window. After being left alone for a little while, a crew member brought him back to the group. George looked him up and down, turned around and sat facing away from him. He couldn't help but notice Mikey rolling his eyes and sighing at the exchange. Taking his advice, Jon sat a few seats back on the other side to give George some space. 

A tense atmosphere clouded over everyone even after they had got off and into the tour bus.

"Hmm, confined spaces and a couple who are pissed off with each other." Roy laughed to Mikey, "what could possibly go wrong?"

Mikey winced at the thought before putting himself between the pair to keep them separated. Despite things appearing to calm down, he wasn't prepared to chance anything quite yet, holding out for peace for as long as he could. 

They arrived at their hotel and quickly separated into their own rooms. The film crew looked on with a sense of anxiety, as Roy attempted to calm them. 

"Don't worry lads, they'll get over it." He laughed, "they'll fight and then it'll be fine. Happens all the time!"

"Yeah, I'm not sure that's reassuring to be honest, mate," Mikey whispered to him. 

Jon threw his bag onto the floor and sat on the edge of his bed. He couldn't help but feel horribly guilty. He took out the camera he brought with him to capture the experience. Underneath the camera, he noticed some pictures he already had developed and begun flicking through them. They varied from beautiful landscapes to quirky things he'd passed. A few photos in, he paused on a photo he had taken of George, standing with his arms up and a huge grin on his face with an idyllic skyline behind him. The sight allowed a smile to creep onto his face and caused him to clutch it a little tighter. The next photo depicted the two of them, arms intertwined, the picture of happiness. He sighed in frustration and leant the picture on his bedside lamp - he couldn't quite manage to put it back. He loved how happy they looked and couldn't help but wish it was always that way, but no. Yet another row meant he was alone, again. 

A little while later, he thought he'd venture out - anything to stop him from staring at the walls and that photo. He wandered out of the hotel and stumbled across a few of the others accompanying them on the tour. They ushered him over to join them and headed into what looked like some sort of arcade. 

"Jon, have a go at this," one member said, "you'll love it, it's great fun."

Jon did as he was told and grabbed the little instrument from his hand. 

"What do I do?" He asked in confusion.

"Just bash it!" The member replied, imitating the action.

Still slightly perplexed, he started to manically hit the game, attracting a small crowd of the crew who cheered him on. 

While everyone else was enjoying themselves and playing a multitude of games, Jon couldn't help an overwhelming sense of loneliness - it seemed that everyone was there apart from the only one he desperately wanted to see. The longer the night went on, the more the sensation took him over. Without anyone noticing, he slipped out of the games centre and back into the hotel - maybe he would feel better once he'd had some sleep. 

It was no use. Jon laid in bed, staring at the ceiling - the bed felt bigger than usual. No amount of tossing and turning could make him comfortable; all he could feel was cold and empty. Almost like a beacon in the night, moonlight shone through a break in the curtains, illuminating the photo on his bedside. He sighed to himself at the sight and knew there was only one thing he could do. He checked the time - 3 am. With some hesitation, he opened the door and crept towards the room opposite in hopes he wouldn't be ignored. 

Gently, he knocked on the door, unsure of what he'd be met with. He heard rustling from inside, relieved that he wasn't going to have to go back.

"Do you know what the fucking time is?" George grumbled, "oh, it's you. What the fuck do you want?"

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep," Jon mumbled. 

"Oh, my heart bleeds!" George said sarcastically. 

Jon stared at the floor and shifted awkwardly. 

George's face softened slightly and moved aside to let him in. 

"I've been an idiot," Jon said, finally meeting his eye.

"You can say that again," George perched himself on the side of the chair and folded his arms. 

"Look, I'm sorry for being a prick earlier, it's just that..." he paused. 

"That...?" George urged him to continue.

"That I...er...well, my bed is pretty big and I might possibly miss you. You know, a bit." Jon said shyly. 

George laughed quietly to himself, slightly irritated that he found Jon so adorable when he was _supposed_ to be angry with him. The pair sat in an _almost_ comfortable silence. 

"Oh for fuck sake." George chuckled, "come here then."

He grabbed Jon and fell back onto the bed, with Jon on top of him. 

"I take it that means I'm forgiven, right?" Jon mumbled between kisses.

"Depends on how you do, doesn't it?" George moaned.

Jon gave George a smirk before playfully biting his neck and removing his robe.

..

They awoke the following morning entangled in each other's arms, with ridiculous smiles on their faces. 

"Shit, the time!" Jon sprung up, awaking George in the process. 

"Oh, who cares?" George groaned.

"We've got to be down to go to that soundcheck thing in literally less than 10 minutes, George!" Jon frantically threw clothes on. 

"Come back to bed!" George continued.

"There is nothing I'd love more, my darling." He said, momentarily sitting in front of him, "let's repeat all of that tonight though, yeah?"

George smirked at the thought before following Jon in getting dressed and heading out of the door.

"Where the fuck have you two been?" Roy exclaimed, "we were supposed to leave 5 minutes ago."

"Perfection takes time, not that you'd know." George pinched Roy's cheek while leading them to the bus. 

After a short journey, they arrived at that evening's venue to prepare for their show. The instruments and equipment had all been set up and they settled in to test them. Feeling the humidity in the room, Jon removed his velcro tracksuit to reveal a rather skimpy playsuit. George bit his lip, admiring the view as Jon fixed his kit in place. He couldn't help but stare at those firm and peachy buns - he was a bit of alright really. The sight only made George crave the end of the day when he could rip that playsuit right off of him. 

"Ready?" Jon shouted, drumsticks in the air, "and a 1, 2, a 1, 2, 3, 4..!"

The band broke out into a more upbeat and slightly flirty number, causing George to shimmy over to Jon. Laughing to himself, Jon quickly turned to flash George a huge grin without missing a beat. Having George close to him like this made his heart sing and their joy seemed to fill the room. George remained by this side throughout the song and the rest of the day. As much as they infuriated each other, they still meant the world. In times like this, when their hearts were full and were genuinely happy, it brought them closer than ever. Maybe the falling out was worth it, for the making up if nothing less - the making up really was the best bit, they were just stuck together. 


End file.
